


Not Over Yet

by HollowPixie



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mention of Suicide Attempt, They're all idiots and I love them, fluffier than it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowPixie/pseuds/HollowPixie
Summary: In which Alison's niece appears, the Captain's going soft, and slightly insane, and Pat's trying to get Thomas to drink a tall glass of respecting women juice. He's given up on Julian.
Relationships: Thomas Thorne/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Not Over Yet

It was, for once, a quiet day in Button House. No drama, minimal arguments. Peaceful, but almost unnerving. However, things were soon to become more interesting.  
"Right, ghosts? Common room, now!" Alison called out.  
Gradually, the ghosts made their way in, the Captain protesting about being ordered around.  
"GHOSTS!"  
"They're already here, Mike."  
"Oh. Sorry."  
The Captain rolled his eyes, with a tiny smile, "Idiot."  
Julian gave him a look, wiggling his eyebrows, which the Captain chooses to ignore, however, he subtly hit Julian with his swagger stick. Completely by accident, of course...  
Alison said, "We need to talk. As in I talk, and you listen."  
She sat on the arm of the couch, ignoring Fanny's accusations of being unladylike, then said, "My niece Mara's coming to stay with us, for a while."  
Pat's eyes lit up, "Oh, brilliant!"  
Kitty, with a similar expression, said, "A new friend!"  
Fanny sighed, "She won't be able to see us, Kitty."  
Alison said, "Well..."  
The Captain glanced at her, but no one else was paying attention, all bombarding Alison with questions.  
"What does she look like? Does she look like you?" Thomas asked, hopefully.  
"When is she coming?!" Kitty questioned, practically bouncing up and down.  
"WHY is she coming?" the Captain demanded, clearly suspicious.  
"How old is she?" Julian inquired, attempting to be casual, but with a lecherous grin.  
Mike walked away, getting bored, unaware of the Captain watching him, wistfully.  
Alison said, "Thomas, enough of that. Kitty, she's coming either today or tomorrow, I just didn't have time to tell you all before. Captain, I'll explain another time. Julian, stay the hell away from her, or I'll kill you all over again."  
Julian said, "Noted."  
"But, if you must know, she's 18." Alison answered.  
"Noted!" Julian said, with quite a bit more enthusiasm.  
This time, the Captain was less subtle about hitting him. And he was joined by Robin.  
Alison said, “Captain, hit him again for me.”  
The Captain gladly obeyed.  
Alison looked around, “Any more questions? No? Then, I'm off. Stay out of trouble.” and exited.  
The second the ghosts were certain she was gone, the Captain said, “She's hiding something.”  
“My darling Alison would never keep secrets from us!”  
Pat sighed, “Thomas, mate...”  
As Thomas is led away for another lecture on boundaries, the Captain's left contemplating, in much-needed peace, at least for a few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Promise it'll get better, this is just a hastily written prologue of sorts.


End file.
